Finding a Father
by Bloodfreak09
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley's house and learns that Lily and James Potter are not his real parents. Warning:Snarry. means this is Slash.


Finding a Father

Disclaimer: You know how this goes. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I only use the Harry Potter characters for my own twisted amusement.

Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley's house and learns that Lily and James Potter are not his real parents. Warning: slash, Snarry.

Warnings: biggest one is this is a slash fic

**A/n**: If anyone would like to beta for me please tell me. Okay so just FYI this is right before Harry's 7th year. There was no task for Draco from Voldemort so the cabinet was not restored and Dumbledore is not dead. There are still horcruxes.

Chapter one: Run Away and Birthday

It was a crisp clear night and the only sound in Number 4 Privet Drive was the sound of snoring. On most nights sixteen year old Harry Potter would have coursed it, but tonight he prayed if never stopped. Harry carefully and quietly picked the locks thankful to Fred and George for showing him how to. He slowly opens his door and holds his breath as he listens for the snoring to stop. When he hears that his cousin and uncle are still snoring, he slowly makes his way down stairs skipping those that squeaked and creaked. When he got down stairs he picks the lock on the cupboard under the stairs and took out his stuff. After closing the door he left without a backwards glance. He walked down the street and pulled out a long black robe and put it on with the hood covering his face. He also pulled out a few coins he stashed in his trunk. He stuck out his right hand out and with a loud 'BANG' a triple decker bus came zooming towards him. The conductor came out and read from the little card. Harry paid the conductor and told him his destination was The Leaky Caldron.

When Harry got there he made his way to the bar and ignored the looks he was getting from the few people in. Sitting at the bar Harry waits for Tom and asks for a room and a meal and pumpkin juice. Tom comes back with plate of ham sandwiches and a large goblet of juice. When Harry finished his meal Tom took him to room 11. Harry entered and Hedwig was sitting on the desk. Tom gave Harry a knowing smirk and simply said, "Goodnight Mr. Potter."

Harry dipped his head and closed the door and locked it. He turned around and set his trunk down took his hood off and put his things in the draws and on the shelves. He checked Hedwig over and made sure she was okay. She had been spending the summer outside and had been able to hunt all she wanted.

Harry put his hood on again and went to the back yard of the pub. When he reached the back wall he took his wand and tapped certain bricks in the order he remembered Hagrid doing all those years ago on his very first visit to Diagon Alley. An archway opened in front of him and closed when he walked through it. Harry made his way through to Gringotts. He walked up to an empty counter and said to the goblin, "I would like 300 galleon transferred to muggle money from my vault."

The goblin looked up and said, "And you are?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have my key," said Harry pulling a little bronze key from his pocket.

"Indeed," agreed the goblin as he took the key and left. As Harry waited for the goblin to return he was thankful for the hood on the robe. When the goblin came out hewas empty handed. Harry was about to say something when the goblin held up his hand.

"Mr. Potter, if you will come with me there is a matter we must deal with right away."

Harry nodded his head and fallowed the goblin. He led Harry down a long twisted hallway with a slight almost unnoticeable slope. They came to a set of large wooden double doors with strange carvings in them. They looked similar to the symbols Harry once saw in one of Hermione's ancient runes textbooks.

As Harry passes through the now open doors he felt a light cool breeze that sent a shiver down his spine.

"What was that?" he asked

The goblin leading him looked back, "That, Mr. Potter, was a set of very special wards that do not allow any kind of disguising methods, such as Polyjuice Potions or Glamour charms. That way we know who we are dealing with. Only the most powerful can feel these wards. I myself have only witnessed two other wizards who can feel them. "

Harry thought this over as he looked over the room. The room looked like it had been dug out and runes where again carved into the walls. From the ceiling hung to massive chandeliers, which were lit by hundreds of candles. On the wall a torch was mounted every three feet and lit. This all allowed the room to be completely lit and looked almost welcoming. It looked like a very large conference room with a large table that looked like it could fit over 50 people comfortably. The table top looked to be a solid piece of marble that stretched a good 20 yards long and five feet wide with Oak supports underneath. Each leg looked to be twice as thick as both of Harry's legs together. The eight legs looked like they were actually growing from the floor like someone had cut eight trees down to the same height and placed the massive piece of marble on top. Around the table were chairs that looked very comfortable. They each looked just alike, black leather whish Harry assumed was dragon hide, and each chair rolled. The only chair that looked different was one chair on the end which looked that it was almost a child's size chair, with more padding, and raised up to the be same height as the other chairs. In this chair was a goblin that looked almost familiar. Harry kept staring at him until after a few moments it clicked with him who it was.

"Griphook! It is very nice to see you again." Harry exclaimed startling both goblins. Griphook gave harry a creepy looking smile.

"It is not very often that wizards remember us, Mr. Potter, but then again as I hear you are not like most wizards." Replied Griphook

"You can say that again. What business needs to be handled?"

A/N: ok so going to leave it at this and tell me what you all think. Again still looking for a Beta.


End file.
